Sucesos
by La leche de mi apa
Summary: La vida de makoto cambiará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, conocerá a una persona, pero esta será la correcta o habrá otra en caminó?
1. Chapter 1

**Sucesos.**

_Las coincidencias son cosas muy raras predeterminadas para cualquier ser humano._

**Capítulo 1**

La verdad no era como que Makoto Tachibana fuera muy popular en la preparatoria ,claro era un joven muy apuesto pero la timidez lo aislaba, cierto dia un compañero suyo decidió hablarle, se conocieron mucho mejor y fueron grandes amigos al punto de con solo verse el uno al otro se comunicaban, el nombre de este era Haruka Nanase, para su suerte haru tenía un grupo de amigos; Nagisa Hazuki un joven muy infantil de cabello rubio, claro este era unos meses menor que todos, Rei Ryugazaki un chico guapo, muy refinado con lentes geniales y por ultimo pero no menos importante Gou Matsouka una joven muy hermosa, pelirroja, con un fetiche por los músculos, claro makoto no tardo en llevarse muy bien con todos ellos pero en especial con haru,antes de entrar al tercer semestre paso algo que makoto nunca olvidaría…

-Hola!- De la nada apareció un joven muy apuesto, de cabello pelirrojo-

-Se aproximó a saludar con el famoso saludo de "puño" a makoto, haru lo ignoro, el anterior prosiguió saludando a nagisa y rei, cuando llego a gou no se esperó que esta le dijera algo-

-Que estás haciendo aquí Hermano!?-claro mientras lo decía la joven pelirroja esta hacia un puchero, al oír esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos-

-Este inclinó su cabeza un poco y se presento-Mi nombre es Rin Matsouka soy el hermano de Gou- Claro decía todo esto con una hermosa sonrisa que logró cautivar a makoto

-Ahora si me saludarás?- Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a haru…

_**No sabía cómo empezar ,soy nueva en esto, me gustaría que me sean honestos ,espero críticas constructivas o algo, su opinión es libre y se respeta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sucesos.**

Todo sucede porque si, lo hay una razón para eso.

**Capítulo 2**

-Ahora si me saludarás?-Dijo este aproximándose a haru- seguía sin respuesta del anterior, lo dejo pasar.

-Mientras tanto Rin comenzó a hablar sobre cosas triviales, antes de darse cuenta tenían que volver a sus salones, ya había sonado el timbre, se despidieron de él, todos se retrasaron como 3 minutos en llegar a sus salones.

-Cuando haru y makoto abrieron la puerta del salón el profesor los dejo pasar, pero les uso retardos-como era de esperarse makoto estaba nervioso ya que nunca le habían puesto algo de eso, pero haru lo supo tranquilizar.

-Así siguieron pasando algunos recesos, rin los iba a ver y makoto sin darse cuenta se reía de todo lo que este le contaba, pensaba en "Lo quisiera ver hoy" o encontrarse con el, claro makoto no dudaba que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Mientras tanto rin y haru ya se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos, intercambiaron "facebooks y whats" makoto nunca se dio cuenta de eso, claro este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de "¿Qué estará haciendo rin?" el aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, claro ¿que se podría esperar de alguien tan inocente?

-Llego el día en el que rin se acercó a makoto y le dijo-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-Si lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero como era posible, acaso nunca le dijo su nombre? Esto no podía ser cierto.

-Uhm… Makoto-Al decir su nombre volteo a ver a su amigo de cabellos azabaches como buscando que le ayudara o una aprobación.

\- ooh… Makoto, ese es un nombre muy bonito, te lo preguntaba porque ya llevamos unos meses de "conocernos" y todo eso- con la misma forma en que llego se fue, eso era tan raro.

-Paso el tiempo y haru se empezó a alejar de todos, no era natural de el, makoto siempre que podía le preguntaba que le sucedía y este solo le contestaba"No pasa nada", se iba, makoto se sintió algo excluido después de todo el era un gran amigo no lo quería perder,cierto día se encontró a rin cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Makoto! ¿como has estado?- era muy agradable el tono en que le decía esas palabras a makoto, lo cual hizo muy feliz al de cabello castaño.

-Ah h-hola rin, muy bien- claro casi titubeo se sentía un poco nervioso pero feliz.

-Oh,donde esta haru?

-Ah no se, ya no e hablado con el-casi triste se le notaba al decir estas palabras

-Bueno no te preocupes por eso, no deberías de darle tanta importancia- si rin era todo un caballero, decir todo eso para que makoto se sintiera mejor,lindo detalle.

-Rin ya es hora de irnos!- a lo lejos de gritaban sus amigos

-Bueno es hora de irme, adiós makoto- y se fue alejando ante los ojos del castaño

* * *

-Parecía muy lejana aquella fecha en la que rin se graduaría, pero llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cosas entre haru y makoto aún no se arreglaban seguían un poco distanciados,pero eso era lo de menos.

-Haru!- A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz del joven pelirrojo, buscando a su amigo

-No deberías de gritar tanto rin-como siempre esa cara sería que tenia ante todos, pero solo makoto sabía que era un tanto sospechosa

-Mientras tanto rin abrazo al azabache y se despidió ya que no volverían a estar en la misma escuela hasta unos años después-Makoto!

-Oh hola ri...- antes de terminar de decirle algo rin se acerco y lo abrazo lo más que pudo

-Te voy a **extrañar** makoto- sin más palabras siguió abrazando al joven castaño, pero sin darse cuenta esta estaba tan sonrojado que decidió esconder su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado este segundo capítulo, no estaba segura de continuar esto,por lo mismo de ser nueva nunca pensé que alguien lo leeria o algo, pero cuando vi al menos un "Review" antes de irme a la escuela ayer, me alegro el día enserio gracias "Fujoshi-sempai" ojala leas esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sucesos.**

**Capitulo 3**

Tarde o temprano las cosas salen a la luz.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo en que no lo veía, lo extrañaba, claro su mejor amigo ya hablaba con el pero aún le ocultaba algunas cosas, este decidió no preguntar nada pero sabía que algo le pasaba al de cabello azabache, lo único que supo hacer fue ignorar o no tratar el tema, después de todo si eran amigos este le diría las razones.

-Haru vamos a casa ya es tarde-era raro este siempre tardaba en salir del salón-

-… - Esa cara era fácil de leer para makoto ya lo conocía muy bien, no era de molestia simplemente era "Ya voy"-

-Estaban a punto de salir de la escuela cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una voz..

-Haruuuu!- al escuchar esto los dos amigos voltearon y vieron como se aproximaba una persona alta de cabellos rojizos y dientes puntiagudos con una expresión de felicidad en todo el rostro-

-Sabes rin? no deberías de gritar tanto o eso es lo que vio makoto en la expresión de haru, claro gracias a esto el soltó una pequeña risita que el pelirrojo logro escuchar, Rin al acercarse a haru lo abrazo charlaron un poco y después prosiguió a ver al castaño-

-Makoto! – antes de decir alguna palabra el castaño sintió una presencia muy cálida abrazándolo, se separó de él y el pelirrojo le mostró esa sonrisa, la que nunca pensó volver a ver y noto algo muy raro, su corazón latía un tanto rápido- Tanto tiempo sin verte! **Te e extrañado muchísimo**\- claro al escuchar estas palabras se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, al poco rato los dos amigos se fueron dejando solo al pelirrojo, al llegar a su casa el castaño se acostó en su cama, mientras miraba al techo avergonzado por recordar todo ya que le latía aún más el corazón.

* * *

-Al día siguiente despertó, era un poco tarde pero aun le daba tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la preparatoria, mientras se duchaba analizo todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, al recordar todo esto se sintió demasiado nervioso, esa sonrisa simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, era perfecta, sus cabellos pelirrojos, igual este nuevo sentimiento que tenía makoto no era de compañerismo o amistad,era algo mucho más fuerte algo que ni el mismo comprendía.

-Pasaron los días y fue cuando haru le contó algo a makoto que ni el mismo había imaginado...

-Estaban en algún tipo de clase, pero como estaban en el patio aprovecharon en platicar solo estos dos amigos-Makoto el otro día mientras hablaba con rin por whatsApp me dijo que yo **"Le gustaba"-** al escuchar esto el castaño se sintió un poco triste pero trato de que no lo viera su amigo, terrible error haru lo noto pro no dijo nada.

-Ah haru ... que significa que a uno de lata muy rápido el corazón cuando esta con una persona?-se sentía muy avergonzado al decir esto.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- claro era muy obvio lo que sucedía.

\- A-a que te refieres?- estaba demasiado apenado, se le notaba.

-Eso significa que alguien te gusta... dime su nombre

-Ah esto... ahh emm d-después te lo digo-claro makoto estaba super avergonzado para poder decir el nombre de este, pero mientras dejaba la muestra de duda en la cara de su amigo...

* * *

**Este capitulo es más corto de lo que hubiera pensado,ah supongo que habrá unos capítulos más pero para que dejen la duda makoto y rin no creo que vayan a ser pareja, lo siento pero así son las cosas, aún faltan personajes por incluir, gracias por sus reviews:') se los agradezco los reviews ayudan demasiado sin ellos sería horrible subir capítulos, nadie aria caso, disculpen de ante mano si hay faltas de ortografía en este capitulo o en alguno de los anteriores, en fin de nuevo gracias espero que les guste el capitulo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sucesos.**

Los amores inalcanzables, serán siempre los más románticos

**Capítulo 4**

Claro se sentía avergonzado pero de igual forma triste y molesto, rin solo se le acercaba porque… era amigo de haru? Eso era algo triste en cierto modo se armó de valor para contarle todo ahora a su amigo.

-Haru… este… sobre lo de hace rato-un makoto con la mirada perdida era nuevo, se veía triste-verás…

-…

-La persona que me gusta … es rin..-eso fue como un susurro gracias a esto haru no lo pudo escuchar-

-Eh?

-Que la persona que me gusta es rin-en estos momentos estas palabras salían de el joven de piel trigueña pero de una forma tan decidida a la vez algo retadora- pero ...

-Antes de decir algo más haru lo interrumpió-Makoto antes de que digas algo más, rin me dijo que le gustaba, no ahora, hace tiempo pero ya no siente lo mismo, además el no me gusta-

-Haru...- el ojiverde estaba tan feliz que le salían lagrimas, para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de esto decidió esconder su rostro en el pecho de haru, claro ahora era la persona más feliz del mundo-

-Y desde cuando te gusta?

-Lo que su amigo de cabello azabache dijo en un momento lo logro sonrojar- desde que ... supongo que cuando salio de aquí

**-¿Porque te gusta el? -**

**-**Makoto no se esperaba esa pregunta, el mismo se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces pero nunca supo exactamente cual era el porque- Supongo que... su sonrisia, su forma de ser conmigo, eso debe ser lo que me gusta de el-al darse cuenta de lo que le había confesado a su amigo su cara se puso roja como un tomate en su punto-

-Ah...

-No necesitaba decir mucho ya que al verlo,makoto supo que su amigo no quería que saliera lastimado,si haru era callado pero aunque no le haya dicho mucho a makoto el sabia que haru quería que fuera feliz y todo eso.

* * *

-Haru hoy me voy con nagisa te veo después...-cuando dijo esto vio a lo lejos a un pelirrojo parado en la entrada de la preparatoria,se quedo tipo petrificado por el momento, no sabía que hacer, si se regresaba seria raro hizo lo que se lo ocurrió al momento-Nagisa espérame un poco

-Haru... prestame tu libreta... de... español...-se le notaba nervioso-

-Para que?- no lo entendía, vio asía enfrente y supo el porque del comportamiento de su amigo-

-Mira ahí esta rin.

-Acaso su amigo no tanteaba nada de esa atmósfera?

-Makoo-chan ya vamonos-un nagisa insistente le gritaba, en esos momentos el joven ojiverde no quería que gritaran su nombre-

-uhm ... ya voy nagisa

-Para la suerte de makoto, un grupo de personas rodeo a rin y al pasar a su lado no lo noto, su corazón latía lo más rápido posible, no sabía exactamente porque-

-Un mensaje de haru le llego en WhassApp al abrirlo makoto se quedo estupefacto,no podía creer lo que decía el mensaje-

_"Makoto, rin sabe que gustas de el"_

* * *

**Bueno este sería el final del capitulo 4 espero le haya gustado a quien sea que lo lea, jaja hace mucho que no actualizo por falta de tiempo , eso de terminar la escuela y tener que entregar proyectos, hacer mis trabajos y todo eso, nadamas no da jaja,ya se que fue un capitulo super corto pero por lo mismo de que en estos meses eh y voy a estar muy ocupada apenas me da tiempo de escribir algo, literalmente no e usado la lap desde hace mucho, bueno no para mis gustos, son más para mis tareas de taller que para otra cosa, dudo que les importe si les cuento todo esto pero sería una escusa por mi ausencia? , a cualquier persona que lo lea espero le guste, si lo acaba de leer o así espero que lean todos los capítulos, se que ya paso pero me gustaría incluir en un capitulo lo de "charlye charlye" digo sería tan gracioso jajaja si quieren pueden dejarme un review diciendo que les gustaría que incluyera o no se un mensaje privado tal vez? ,ah si les gusta la historia o así recomiendenla a un amigo sería de gran ayuda que muchísimas personas lo leyeran c: **

**shalala y shalala, por ultimo no olviden dejar un review de lo que les parece todo lo que apenas e creado xd **

**Si tienen alguna opinión solo déjenla plasmada en un lindo review, es su opinión y se respeta :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sucesos.**

La vida está siempre llena de injusticia.

**Capítulo 5**

_"Makoto, rin sabe que gustas de el"_

-Al leer esas palabras a el joven de piel trigueña se le heló la piel, como era posible que el pelirrojo supiera eso, quien se lo habría dicho? , haru? , no podía ser el era claro que nunca lo traicionaría de esa manera entonces como era posible todo eso, en fin decidió preguntárselo al de cabello azabache-

_" Ah haru... como que rin sabe eso? "_-no tardo ni 2 minutos cuando volvió a vibrar el celular del castaño-

_"Rin sabe que te gusta, el me lo contó"_-como era posible tal cosa-

-Makoto no sabía que hacer, o dejo en visto, estaba claro que le preocupaba que sucedería, apenas se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos cuando de repente inesperadamente empezó a vibrar su celular-

-Era un Whats de haru, al momento de abrirlo se puso demasiado nervioso-

_"Rin me dijo que se te notaba eso"_

-Era claro ya no estaba en sus cabales, se preguntaba una y otra vez como era posible que el joven pelirrojo supiera de sus sentimientos, se le notaba? a que se refería?, ahora que lo sabía lo volvería a tratar bien?, en fin pronto su amigo le aclararía sus dudas en la escuela

* * *

-Al día siguiente en la escuela el castaño fue directo a el lugar de haru y lo tomo de un brazo para llevarlo afuera,para de que alguna manera nadie pudiera escucharlos-

-Haru lo que me contaste ayer... era cierto? - un semblante de tristeza e inquietud se sembraba en la cara de este al decir cada palabra-

-Si makoto, rin me contó todo eso, dijo que se sentía un tanto feliz por tus sentimientos pero que tal vez el se estaba equivocando y sacando conclusiones bueno solo eso menciono.

-Era claro,tenía dos opciones: 1.- Convencerlo de algún modo que ya no piense que el castaño gustará de el o la 2.- Decirle como se sentía por el,tan solo de pensar en la segunda opción sería un suicidio, como se atrevía a pensar que alguien como rin se interesaría en alguien como el, claro tampoco se hacia menos ante rin pero era obvio rin era muy guapo y popular pero el... ni popular ni guapo era bueno al menos eso pensaba el-

-Ah bueno, será mejor que ya vayamos a clases haru-

-Ah si... -

-Haru es hora de que vayamos a casa,hace un tiempo que no nos hemos ido todos juntos, hay que volver a hacerlo hoy

-Claro, solo avísale a los demás-

-Justo a tiempo los dos amigos encontraron a el adorable rubio y al formal peliazul(?), cuando les propusieron esto, los jóvenes se alegraron y aceptaron con mucho entusiasmo

-Esto es lindo no rei-chan?

-Hace tiempo que no nos vamos con makoto y haru-sempai

-En ese momento escucharon que alguien les gritaba mientras corría a lo lejos-

-Makotooo , haruuuu!

-Ese no es? Kisumi?

-si...

-Hola makoto, hola haru, no pensé encontrarlos, hace muchísimo tiempo que no los e visto, ah quien es el de lentes?

-Ah, rei te presento a Kisumi Shigino el es nuestro amigo de la infancia

-Ah mucho gusto kisumi-sempai mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki

-no seas tan formal solo llámame kisumi, en fin que creen ? hoy que estaba jugando baloncesto en el parque vi a algunas personas jugando algo extraño entonces me acerque y pregunte que era ese juego y me dijeron que era **"Charlie charlie"**

**-**Ah que es eso kisumi-chan? - en la cara de el joven rubio estaba sembrada la duda y la emoción

-Pues dicen que te comunicas con un espíritu o algo así, otras dicen que te contactas con beelzebub, no es impresionante?

-Ahh kisumi no crees que eso esta mal? digo, puede ocurrir algo...

-Makoto todos sabemos que a ti te dan miedo este tipo cosas,anda atrévete a jugar

-Y como se juega esto kisumi-chan?

-Bueno primero se arranca una hoja de libreta o papel, la divides en 4 partes y escribes dos veces si y dos veces no, pones dos lapices en el centro, uno sobre otro y checas que este bien a nivelado,prosigues a preguntar **"Charlie charlie puedo entrar a tu juego"? ** y si algún lápiz se mueve a una palabra pues ya lo acomodas y le preguntas lo que sea, solo la persona que empezó el juego le puede estar preguntando, bueno ahora empecemos

-No pero... kisu...-antes de que makoto terminará de decir su nombre, la voz conocida de alguien logro retumbar en los oídos del castaño y en su pecho su corazón se empezó a acelerar lo más rápido que pudo-

-Holaa que grata sorpresa encontrarlos a todos ustedes aquí! , hola makotoo, como has estado- claro diciendo esto se alejo y termino al lado del castaño, este tan nervioso que estaba apenas pudo responder un "Hola" al oír que kisumi pedía entrar al juego vio que un lápiz se movió en ese momento dio un pequeño grito y tomo a rin del brazo, este asombrado solo alcanzo a sonreír.

* * *

**Chan chan chan chan y aquí esta este capitulo por si alguien lo esperaba xd ah trate de hacerlo un poco más largo ,no se si me quedo, es que atendía whats mientras o hacía jaja, en esta semana leí una imágenes de una pagina esas imágenes eran para quienes se dedican a escribir historias y así,*espero que no haya faltas de ortografía, si las hay pido una disculpa de ante mano* ,vi algunas cosas y trataré de no hacer eso, en fin espero dejen su opinión de lo que piensen de esta historia, después de todo es su opinión y se respeta.**


	6. Nota

**Nota 3**

Hace mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, me siento irresponsable por ello xd pero aun así, he regresado, la escuela es muy seria en todo este tiempo.

A parte me da flojera prender la computadora, pero les prometo que volveré bien. No creo que sepan pero tengo una cuenta en wattpad… si gustan leerme ahí…

La verdad es que ahí e estado pasando mas tiempo por que le entiendo(el idioma) y puedo subir capítulos desde el celular. Algo que aquí no pero bueh. Les dejare el nombre por si me quieren leer.

Solo les pido que sean pacientes que pronto volveré a publicar.

"Nozomi69"


	7. Chapter 6

**Sucesos.**

**Capitulo 6**

En ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que cometió y decidió separarse del pelirrojo, pero este no se lo permitió.

-¿Que sucede makoto? ¿no te sientes cómodo así?

-A ti... ¿no te es incomodo?- dijo el castaño algo nervioso.

-Claro que no...no si eres tu.

-Oh bueno,yo..¡Chicos me debo ir!-dijo casi gritando.

-¡No makoto! no seas así-dijeron todos al unisono, a excepción del pelirrojo que se veía algo pensativo.

-Lo siento chicos yo... había olvidado que tenia que comprar algo,nos vemos después.

Todos los chicos creían que era por que el castaño le tenia miedo a ese tipo de cosas. Pero se equivocaban, tanto el azabache como el pelirrojo sabían la verdadera razón.

-Rin... deberías acompañar a makoto-dijo el azabache.

-Cierto rin-chan,en estos momentos mako-chan debe de estar muy asustado-dijo el rubio en un tono preocupado.

-Bueno, me voy, hasta luego chicos-el pelirrojo se despidió y fue tras el castaño.

El castaño se sentía algo consternado, según el las cosas ya no serian igual entre ellos por la simple razón de que rin sabia que le gustaba,se sentiría muy feo dejar de hablarle pero igual le incomodaba. Por la casi insinuación que acababa de recibir de parte del pelirrojo. Ya no sabia si de verdad fue una insinuación o su trato tan cariñoso hacia el.

A los pocos minutos alguien lo tomo del hombro y al darse la vuelta para ver quien era se dio cuenta que frente a el se encontraba un pelirrojo todo agitado, se le veía muy cansado,como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Makoto yo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros-le dijo con la voz entrecortada gracias al cansancio que sentía-tu eres un muy buen amigo y si quieres que ignoremos ese detalle lo haremos,pero por favor no te distancies conmigo-cuando las palabras 'muy buen amigo' salieron de la boca del pelirrojo makoto no supo si sentirse feliz o triste,es que el lo quería demasiado,si rin era muy apuesto pero el castaño no se enamoro de el por esa razón,sino por como lo trataba.

-Yo...no se si quiero eso-makoto estaba dudoso,por una parte quería saber sobre su respuesta o lo que le fuera a decir y por otro no sabia si era mejor olvidarse de eso.

Makoto tenia una gran decisión que tomar en esos segundos o minutos y saber de la respuesta de Rin,su primer amor.

* * *

**1 Año y 1 mes después.**

-Makoto, cariño vamos que se nos hará tarde.

-Ya voy Rin,mira que aveces eres muy...-no termino de decir mas por que el castaño ya lo había silenciado con un voraz beso,a los pocos segundos el castaño pudo safarce del beso algo agitado.

-Rin no hagas eso sin avisar-dijo el castaño algo ruborizado.

-Yah, Makoto Tachibana debo recordarte que eres mi apuesto novio, y con ese traje que traes puesto no lo pude evitar.

-Rin...olvídalo solo no quiero que mi traje se desalinee-lo dijo mientras se acomodaba su corbata negra a la perfección.

-Bueno,makoto vamos que se nos hará tarde-dijo el pelirrojo muy feliz.

Salieron del departamento en el que se encontraban y subieron al automóvil del pelirrojo, todo el trayecto fue entre risas,música,toques en las manos y uno que otro beso hasta que lo que tenia que suceder paso.

"Hoy 4 de noviembre una pareja de jóvenes que al parecer se dirigía a su aniversario tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Su felicidad se vio arruinada cuando una persona que iba manejando en estado de ebriedad los impacto originando que ambos chicos tuvieran serias heridas. Al trasladarlos al hospital mas cercano notificaron a sus padres que uno de los dos chicos murió gracias a la hemorragia interna que sufrió,el otro joven esta en estado grave,por lo que fue educido al coma"

Esa noticia se escuchaba en una tienda electrónica,en las televisiones de plasma que muestran.

De esa forma es como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestra felicidad es truncada por actos de otras personas. Se supone que la vida no es fácil,te das cuenta cuando todo te sale bien. Por que es muy raro que no tropieces alguna vez en tu vida.

* * *

_Hola:3 les he traído un capitulo corto como todos:c _

_espero que no me odien con este cambio tan imprevisto xd solo se me __ocurrió y la verdad me duele mucho,pero es que asi debia de ser creo yo:'v_

_A partir de mayo tendré exámenes y sera todo tan horrible T.T espero volver mas seguido:3_

_GRACIAS POR LEERº_


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Un castaño se encontraba recostado en la cama del hospital,el ambiente era tenso si te ponías a pensar. Un lugar con un gran olor a desinfectante;que si aspiras lo suficiente impregna tus fosas nasales llegando a desagradarte.

El ambiente era algo triste,habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente de aquellos chicos, la noticia cogió por sorpresa a sus padres y amigos,nadie nunca espero eso.

Un hombre de cabello pelinegro,de gran altura y una bata impecable entro para revisar los signos vitales del chico, este era su doctor, un residente que habían puesto frente a el paciente;ya que nadie se quería hacer cargo de el. El residente sentía un poco de tristeza por el chico,se veía tan joven, le quedaba tanto por vivir. Habia leído el historial de el accidente mucho tiempo atrás y se lamentaba por la muerte de aquel chico,ambos eran muy jóvenes.

—Makoto...hola soy yo Sousuke...veraz yo siempre trato de hablarte de algún tema,quiero creer que me escuchas. No me gusta verte tan solo...aislado de los demás ¿sabes? tengo un perrito que se llama unni...es muy mono,no recuerdo su raza por el momento ya que es un perrito arrugadito—dijo el medico con una sonrisa imaginando que el chico de la cama le prestaba completa atención—...¿de que color serán tus ojos makoto? me es una completa incógnita,he visto a tus amigos y preguntarles no seria una opción,el chico rubio casi casi me acosaba por atenderte,de recordarlo me da risa,su amigo de lentes lo reprendía por cada imprudencia que cometía.

Tanteo la osadía de sus palabras por un momento y decidió seguir.

—Eres muy guapo Makoto...apropósito...ese chico callado ¿que seria tuyo? me veía con recelo y tratando de intimidarme ¿seria tu novio? no...¿a caso a el le gustas? ...un amor unilateral es...que complicado,yo no te quiero causar problemas.

_"Doctor yamazaki,favor de presentarse en la sala de médicos,doctor yamazaki favor de presentarse en la sala de médicos"_

—Bueno chico...me han llamado,fue un gusto hacerte platica,nos vemos después...hasta luego.

El medico salio de la habitación para dirigirse a donde lo llamaron,el no pensaría que tal vez,solo tal vez cierto chico si era capaz de escucharlo y entenderlo ...un chico que había estado riendo y contestando todo lo que el residente le decía

* * *

**_JAJAJAJA ¿enserio pensaron que era el fin? ¡NOOOOO! esto apenas esta empezando;) _**

_**Era necesario matar al primer amor 3 de nuestro hermoso mako por que esto es un soumako señoras y señores 7u7**_

**_Me siento como si hubiera mentido,dije que me pasaría por aquí seguido y no fue cierto xd es que el tiempo se fue volando jajaja._**

._**Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aqui:3 se les quiere,una overdose para todos **_


End file.
